Harry Potter ,and the Princess lovers
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Au Fourth year xover with Disney princesses,and Gargoyles, Harry is cursed by Ron,Ginny,and Cho Chang in to a fairy tale book. The only way out is by everyone in the castle reading the book. Lily has parents that she never met before. Pairings, Harryxharem Past ,and Future Lilyx Bellatrixx Elisa Confirmed princesses, Cinderella,Aurora,Tiana,Belle,Ariel,Jasmine,Merida


**Harry Potter,and Princesses Lovers **

I do not own anything.

**Parseltongue**

_**Songs**_

_spells _

**Story **

papers and scrolls.

_Flashback_

(A/N Harry Potter/Disney/Gargoyles crossover . AU Fourth year HarryxHermionexCinderellaxBe llexAuroraxTianaxPocahontasx JasminexMulanxMegaraxArielxM erida Past LillyxJames Past and future LillyxBellatrix Good Dumbledore, Bellatrix,Ludo Bashing Cho,Barty Crouch Sr.,Ron,Ginny,Molly,Disney Villains ,and Slytherins. There will be deleted songs in the chapters.)

**A Curse Leads to a School Reading a Book, Magical Heritage, A school court cases,and beginning to read.**

As Harry was heading out of the Trophy Room after the Goblet of Fire spew out his name as the Fourth Triwizard champion. He was stopped by Cho Chang,his friend Ron Weasley ,and Ron's sister Ginny.  
"You dirty rotten glory hoging Git.",Shouted Ron

"I will make you pay for try to take Cedric's chance for glory.",Screeched Cho Chang

"I don't want any glory or fame.",said Harry noticing that they were raising the wand.

"_Biblio Amoveo"_shouting all three them sending a black,and white light at Harry, then he disappeared in to a book.

"_Stupefy",_shouted Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory,and Fleur Delacour. Victor's spell hit Ron in the chest. Fleur's spell hit Ginny in head. Cedric's spell hit Cho's chest.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE ?",Shouted Albus Dumbledore as he ,and his fellow Judges came out of the trophy room.

"Ve saw these three criminals casting the Book Banishment curse on Harry Potter.",said Victor Krum.

"I want everyone in the Great hall tomorrow to read this book it is the only way to break the curse, and classes are canceled.",said Dumbledore to McGonagall as she ran to inform the other two heads.

"Severus, bring these three criminals in to the dungeons ,and chain them with the chains that Argus always keep.",said Dumbledore

"I will Contact Amelia for her,and a couple of squads of Aurors to come for Security reasons.",said Ludo

"Why is that Curse requires the head of Department of Law enforcement?",ask Severus Snape

"It is one of the five curses that is a one way ticket to any Wizarding Prisons like Azkaban, Mordor in New Zealand, Nurmengard, The Boiling Rock in former Colonies ,etc.",said Ludo

"'Ow do you know t'at?",asked Madame Maxine

"I was a Unspeakable spy during the war with You-Know-Who. My partner was arrest by mistake for the Longbottom Attack. She was trying to get aid from the Longbottoms to get her son back.",explained Ludo

"It is a interesting list of stories that Harry is dragged into.",said Dumbledore

"What stories are we going to listen to?",asked Ludo

"The Stories are Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty,The Sword in the Stone , Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid,Aladdin,Pocahontas, Mulan, Hercules,the Princess and the Frog ,and Brave. I am going to my office to perform a Heritage charm on a sample of Harry's blood to check heritage or any living family to contact. If you want to use the Floo in my office to contact Amelia you can.",said Albus

"I will, and also I am going to cast a special self updating Heritage Charm the Unspeakables use for all documents.",said Ludo

Up in Dumbledore's office Dumbledore was meeting with Ludo, Amelia Bones, and the Head Unspeakable about the best case of action.

"I think it will be best if we invoke the International Warlock Council to judge the book banishment curse users.",said the Head Unspeakable

"I agree ,because Fudge will try to use this to his advantage or Lucius Malfoy.",said Dumbledore

"Who would we use for Judge ,and Jury?",ask Amelia

"Representative Timothy Adams of United States is a chief warlock justice for the Supreme Magical Court he would be an fair judge. I think for the jury councilors Delacour of France, Gregovitch of Germany, Jackson of America, Amelia,and Madame Longbottom.",said Dumbledore

"I am interested on the Heritage charm that the Unspeakables use it would it easy for Auror contact family members of victims.",said Amelia

"I will cast the charm.",said the Head Unspeakable as he casted the charm a scroll appeared.

Hadrian Orion James Potter-Renard-Black- Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Le fay-Rosier-Macbeth-Slytherin-Flamel

Blood status Halfblood quarter Child of Oberon

Parents 

adopted Father 

James Charlus Potter (Deceased)

Mothers

Lilly Marie Renard-Black(Deceased)

Bellatrix Black- Renard( Incarcerated Innocent)

Grandparents

Halcyon Renard (Alive)

Anastasia Renard aka Lady Titania (Alive)

Cyngus Black III (Deceased)

Druella Black Nee Rosier (Deceased)

Aunts,and Uncles

Andromeda Tonks Nee Black (Alive)

Theodore Tonks (Alive)

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (Alive)

Lucius Malfoy (Alive Bears a willingly receive dark mark)

Janine Fox Renard soon to Xanatos (Alive)

Cousins 

Nymphadora Tonks (Alive)

Draco Malfoy (Alive bears the dark mark )

Ancestors that are alive

Nicholas Flamel (Alive)

Perenelle Flamel nee Gryffindor (Alive)

Ancestors that are Immortal 

Macbeth former High king of Scotland( Renard side)

Luna of the Weird Sisters (the Black side)

Wives(Subject for expansion)

Hermione Jane Potter-Renard-Black-Gryffindor nee Granger 

"I will over turn Bellatrix's conviction,and the Ministry will pay her hundred thousand galleons for each month that she spent in Azkaban.",said Amelia

"I will have Timothy contact Harry's American relatives. I will contact Lord Macbeth ,and The Flamels. ",said Albus

"My American contacts said that they know magic because of an awakening of Scottish clan of Gargoyles that were cursed. It is going to be an interesting couple of years for Harry. ",said The Head Unspeakable

"Why is that?",asked Amelia

"The Gathering of Third race will be happening soon. He may be a potential kidnapping target of Lord Oberon to be his heir, because of who his grandmother is. So do you know what characters Harry is replacing in the stories?",asked the Head Unspeakable

"Prince Charming, Prince Philip,Arthur Pendragon,The Beast,Prince Eric,Aladdin, John Smith,Captain Shang,Hercules,Prince Naveen,and Young Macbeth .",said Dumbledore

"I am going to get Bellatrix,and bring her here. She will need to meet her in-laws, and her son once he free from this curse.",said Amelia

In the morning Professor Dumbledore transfigured the staff table in to a judge's bench.

"What is going on Albus?",asked McGonagall

"A Little court case before the reading today. Ah Ms. Granger I would like to introduce you to one of Harry's mothers Bellatrix Black-Renard.",said Albus

"Nice to meet you Hermione. Is it alright if I sit with you ?',asked Bellatrix

"Sure, may I ask a couple of questions?",said Hermione

"No problem.",said Bellatrix as she sat down.

"Where were you for most of Harry's life? How could Harry have two mothers?",asked Hermione before she took a bite out of a piece of toast

"There is a little known potion of Greek origins called Hera's gift when translated to English. It allows two women to have a child together, I was giving a corrupted court case ,and was wrongly thrown in to Azkaban. Also please call me Bella.",explained Bellatrix as she was about to take a bite of bacon a white blur swoop in, and took her bacon.

"Hedwig, bad owl.",said Hermione

"Your owl?",asked Bellatrix a little peeved at the owl.

"No, She is Harry's owl. Hedwig this one of Harry's mothers.",said Hermione which Hedwig gave a look that could be interpreted as 'I know that. That's why I did it.'

"So why does it look like the Emperor is walking in to the Great Hall?",asked Dean Thomas

"The Judiciary robes of the ICW judges are stitched with both dragon hide,and basilisk hide making it heavier to began with then they also have so many protective charms on them that it forces the judge to walk hunched over. The elite aurors that are selected for ICW wear a top to bottom red robes that covers the face. The robes have a one sided black glass visor for their vision. They carry specially made spears that can only cast stupefies, really powerful stunners.",explained Hermione

"Ah Judge Timothy Adams, it is good to see you my friend.",said Dumbledore

"Albus may I introduce you to Halcyon,and Anastasia Renard, Janine, and David Xanatos. ",said Timothy

" May I in turn introduce you to Lily's lover Bellatrix Black,Lilly's ancestors Macbeth son of Findlaech ,.",said Dumbledore

"It is nice to meet you I wish we could of meet under different circumstances, and please call me Bella.",said Bellatrix as the group took a seat as she filled them in on the magic,and Hermione filled them in on Harry.

"Shall we began the court case?",said Timothy

"Yes we shall. All rise for his honorable,and magical Judge Timothy Adams.",shouted Dumbledore

"You shall be seated. Bring in the Prisoners.",said Timothy which caused a Platoon of what looks to Muggleborns as the Imperial Guard draging in by chains Ronald Weasley , his sister Ginny ,and Cho Chang.

"These three have be caught of preforming the Biblio Amovea curse on Harry Potter. How do you plead ?",said Timothy

"Not Guilty you bloody Yankee.",shouted Ron with Ginny,and Cho nodding their heads.

"We will add insulting a Judge ,and an ICW member to the list of charges.",said Timothy

After hearing the testimonies of Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory ,and Viktor Krum, the Jury made a quick conviction on the three criminals.

Just as Timothy was going to lay down sentencing there was a shout of "_Avada Kedabra" _as a Green light shot from the back of Great Hall heading towards Timothy which he ducked. The Aurors responded by quickly catching the curse user which turned out to be Molly Weasley the mother of two of the criminals that Timothy was sentencing.

"Now before I was so rudely interrupted. I sentence Ronald Weasley a life sentence in work prison of Mordor in New Zealand. Ginvera Weasley to life sentence in the Boiling rock in the United States. Cho Chang will be sentence to life in Nurmengard. Molly Weasley sentence to life in the Boiling rock. Before they are sent to their prisons they will be force to hear about the trials of the one that they cursed.",said Timothy 

"The book that we will be reading is the only way to get Harry Potter- Black-Renard back. If any thing happens to the book there will be dire consequences. ",said Dumbledore which caused Draco Malfoy to cast incendio at book. Timothy throw his Judges Robes in the spells path. Which revealed a tall black hair man who looked in his fifties.

"Draco Malfoy you are here by sentenced to life at Mordor, and all of your family titles and . My old friend Orion Black would be sicked by the actions that you showed to his chosen heir.",said Timothy as he took a seat.

"Before We start reading the book do not be afraid that you may be dragged in to the book to be a character in the story.",said Ludo Bagman

"I will read first**Cinderella**.",said Dumbledore


End file.
